Learning To Love
by twin1
Summary: KaiOC. What happens when three new girls move into town, looking for someone?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first beyblade story, as well as my first M rated one. I actually wrote this a few weeks ago, but wasn't sure if you guys would like it. Anyway I finally decided to post it to find out. Just a **small warning** for this chapter, it contains a **SEX SCENE.** (Another first).

Anyway, as mentioned in the summary, the pairing is Kai/OC, but later on in the story there's going to be some Ray/Mariah, Tyson/Hilary, Tala/OC and Max/OC as well.

This story takes place after G-Revolution but might not mention much about it as I haven't seen much of the BEGA ones. It's only on when I'm at school. Therefore, this story is kinda AU, but everything in the show happened.

Disclaimer: No matter how many pennies I throw into the wishing fountain, I will never own Beyblade and especially not Kai. The only things I do own are my OCs.

Learning to Love

Chapter One

He groaned as the flashing of the lights intensified and the sounds carried on bouncing off of the walls. How he had let the others talk him into going here for Max's seventeenth birthday party he didn't know.

A loud cheering sound reached his ears and looking across at the dance floor, he saw Ray and Mariah, their lips locked, and arms tightly entwined around one another while still somehow moving to the music.

He groaned again. Why had he looked to see what was going on? A nearby movement caught his eye and he watched with disgust as Ray and Mariah joined him at the table, Mariah not wasting any time in climbing onto Ray's lap with her legs around his waist, and kissing him further.

That was it, the last straw.

He got up, told them to get a room and walking over to the bar, ordered a drink, and began to forget himself in the vodka.

A few drinks later, he noticed that a young redhead had sat down next to him and had joined in with his drinking. He watched for a minute or two as she ordered drink after drink before he carried on himself.

Sometime later, when they were both rather drunk, the girl got to her feet, mumbling something about having no money left. He watched as she grabbed the bar for support when her legs began to fail her. She slowly made her way out of the club and up the stairs leading from the basement to the rest of the hotel, her long legs shaking all the way.

His pupils dilated with desire as the sudden image of those legs wrapped around his waist made its way into his head.

Without further thought he slapped some money onto the counter and followed after her.

She had climbed up another flight of stairs and had reached the landing leading to her room by the time he reached her. He placed a hand on her waist to let her know he was there just as she pulled out the key-card to her room. She looked at him briefly before unlocking and opening the door.

The door closed and he was knocked back against it in surprise as she launched herself at him. Her legs tightened around his waist and he reached around her, cupping her bottom to support her. She leaned back away from him slightly, pulling her dress up and over her head before digging her hands into his hair and bending down to kiss him.

He tilted his head up and began his own attack on her lips. Wanting to gain better access to her mouth, he turned around until her back hit the door with a thud. He pressed her hard against the door, his mouth never lessening its assault upon her own. She moaned against his lips and pressed her body harder against his.

He backed away from the door, until the back of his knees hit the bed. He flipped them over so that she was lying on the top of the bed covers, with him on top of her.

He opened the front clasp of her bra deftly with one hand while pulling down her panties with the other. After flinging the flimsy scraps of material to the floor, he stood up and pulled his own clothes off. He climbed once more on top of her, this time lying between her legs, before kissing her again. His lips travelled to her ear, then slid down the side of her neck before sucking at her skin and leaving his mark. At the same time his hands moved all over her body until she had had enough waiting.

She locked her legs around his waist and pressed against him, crying out when he finally entered her.

He was brought briefly out of his drunken state of desire as he felt himself tear through her virgin barrier, but lost himself once more as she encouraged him onward.

As they reached climax he had the sudden thought that he did not know her name, and settled for just crying out, hearing her scream out his name at the same time.

"KAI!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for the reviews: Crismon Eyes, Satan-Kitty12 and HeartlessDevil, all three of you reviewing both stories! And thanks for all the hits as well.

This chapter has the first appearance of my other two OCs.

Disclaimer: I wish I could own Beyblade and Kai, they'd make a great birthday present (image of naked Kai in a box…_drool_). Unfortunately however, I don't own them, and I never will.

Chapter Two

The first thing she noticed when she woke up was the pounding in her head. The second, when she looked at the clock on the bedside table, was that it was nearly midday, and the third, when she tried to get up and found out that there was a pair of arms wrapped around her waist from behind, was that she was not in the bed alone.

She turned her head slightly in confusion to look at the person behind her. Kai! It was Kai of the Bladebreakers! She looked quickly down at herself and then took a quick peek behind her, and saw what she had been dreading. They were both completely and utterly stark naked.

She made a small noise in distress then mumbled to herself quietly as she began to slip from her lover's arms. "No, no, no, no, this can't be happening. Wake up. Oh no oh no oh no."

She finally made it out of the bed, but almost collapsed in agony due to the searing pain between her legs. She slowly made it to the en-suite bathroom, collecting her clothes on the way.

She would have liked a shower, but as she didn't want Kai to wake up, she settled for a wash instead.

She looked into the mirror and suddenly realised why her eyes had been bothering her. She still had her contacts in from last night. She slipped them out, shuddering at the same time, and threw them in the bin, determined never to wear the things again. She hated contacts, and the only reason she had worn them last night was because of the continuous begging on the part of her friends to do so.

She found her small silver framed glasses in their case by the side of the sink and slipped them on. She peered into the mirror and stuck out her tongue at her reflection. She certainly did look better without them on, but she hated having to touch her eyeballs just to wear contacts. It was just about the most disgusting thing she could think of.

She turned away from the mirror to get dressed before realising that she had only collected her clothes from last night. She looked at the skimpy things and decided that she couldn't wear them again. She reached up to unhook her long flannel bathrobe from the peg on the back of the door before slipping it on and wrapping it around her tightly, making sure the knot in the tie was secure.

She slowly and carefully opened the bathroom door and edged out to where her opened suitcase lay on the floor, clothes strewn about.

She bent down and began to search through them when she heard a voice behind her.

"Who are you and where am I?" She gasped, startled. She spun quickly around and saw Kai standing there. She blushed when she realised that he hadn't bothered to cover himself up with anything.

"I'm…" She was interrupted by the door connecting the bedroom to the next one flung open.

"Are you ever going to get up Nadie?" The black-haired girl at the door stopped in shock. Her mouth hung comically open for a few seconds before she regained her senses and turned around, shoving the girl behind her back into the other room before she saw anything.

"HEY! What's the big idea Alie?"

"Just trust me Lil; you do not want to see this." Alie said. She then turned and lifted a questioning eyebrow at Nadie before looking at Kai again. Sensing the hostility emanating from him, she exited the room herself.

Nadie flinched as Kai turned back to her, his glare intensifying.

"Well…" He said, waiting for her answer.

"N…N…Nadie." She stuttered.

"Yeah, I kinda got that already. "Where am I?" He repeated, pausing between each word as if she were dense.

"My room." She whispered quietly.

He frowned, getting annoyed at the lack of answers. "And what the fuck am I doing in your room?" He watched as a slow flush made its way up her pale skin, starting from the top of her chest and going all the way up her face. Even her ears were red.

"I think we were both drunk last night." Kai snorted at her answer. He already knew that.

"I meant, what happened, I don't remember a thing." He had to strain his ears to hear what she said next.

"Neither do I, but when woke up we were in bed together and we were both like…that." She said the last part even quieter, while her skin turned the exact shade of her hair.

Kai frowned, not totally knowing what she meant until he looked down at himself. Oh, he thought. He looked around at the floor and found his black baggy jeans lying near the foot of the bed. He walked over to them and bent down, slightly self-consciously, before standing up and pulling them on, being careful with the zipper as he hadn't bothered with his underwear.

He walked past the girl to where his shirt was, and heard her slight gasp as her gaze took in the scars on his back. He put the shirt on quickly to cover them up, hoping she wouldn't ask any questions. Unfortunately for him, she did.

"How…"

"Bad childhood." Kai answered, sending her his death glare. After taking another look around to make sure he hadn't left anything, he left the room without another word.


End file.
